


Radio Silence

by Marf_Redux



Series: Tim's Choice [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, convincing a guilty party that you don't know they are guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Barbara plays her part so as not to let Damian know that Jason has told her about his involvement in Tim's disapperance
Series: Tim's Choice [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344760
Kudos: 22





	Radio Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Radio Silence

She watched Damian as he looked around her works pace in the clock tower before he turned to her. “Is Todd still on his pointless quest to find the disgrace,” he said. It was perfectly in character even though she knew it was a bald faced lie.

“Yes, but he went on Radio Silence something about thinking that someone else caused Tim’s disappearance and was hunting him.” She had to admit Talia had done a good job teaching the boy to conceal his emotions but there was still just enough of a kid in him that there was a tiny flash of fear in his eyes. “He claims he’ll reveal everything including who did it when he gets back in touch so hopefully it will be soon.” She turned back to the work station she was using. 

“Do you believe his delusion?” That was a bit heavy handed and was obviously fishing to see if she knew more than she let on. She ignored him just long enough for him to start getting antsy.

“I think Jason believes it and since there’s still no sign of Tim anywhere and even for a bat that’s hard,” she said and looked back at him. “So if Jason doesn’t contact me again after the agreed upon window of Radio Silence is up I’m going to have to become more proactive.” She could see how nervous he was even if he’d never admit it. “But that’s a concern for another day, right now I have plenty of other cases to deal with.” Which was true. “So what was this case you needed help with?”

She had to give him credit he’d picked a good cover story to come snoop around and see if Jason had told her about his involvement in Tim’s disappearance or not. It was just difficult enough that it was believable that he’d need help to solve it quickly. The only problem was Damian never asked for help unless he had to and as difficult at this was it wasn’t really beyond his abilities. The two of them cracked it easily. “So how long did Todd say he was going to be radio silent for?”

“He suggested it would take him about a month to find Tim so to give him two,” she lied easily. The truth was Jason hadn’t gone silent at all just changed how they were communicating but Damian had to believe that he was out of touch with her. Once he left she didn’t bother doing a bug sweep because she had already known he’d plant some and it was important that he was convinced she had told him the truth. 

She just knew the Joker was laughing in hell at the mess that his death had caused because now one of their own was the enemy and she had no idea what side Bruce would come down on when she and Jason had proof. She especially felt for Dick because Damian had always had a special place in his heart and learning that Damian had done something to Tim was going to be especially hard on him. She just hoped whatever Damian had done was non lethal otherwise it would absolutely break Dick and she didn’t want to see that.

The End


End file.
